


Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: House Liam, M/M, Thanks Med, Thiam, for lending me the witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT





	Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

The little boy giggled gleefully as he watched Mrs. Jenkins opening her door and looking around for the third time. 

As soon as her door closed, this time noticeably more forceful than before, he carefully crept out of his hiding place around the corner and slowly, slowly tiptoed towards the door again.  
His finger almost on the bell, feet already in position to run off again, excitement bubbling in this stomach – the door opened.

“Hello boy”, the old woman croaked, “I have freshly baked cookies in my kitchen, do you want one?”

The little boy's face, brightened up again, slowly losing his fearful expression.  
He nodded eagerly and followed Mrs. Jenkins inside, the door closing behind him with an audible click.

Theo Raeken pulls a folded tissue from his pocket and wipes his hands on it, the white cloth immediately stains red but his eyes never leave the body that is laying in front of him. 

The witch has had a lot of fight left inside her, for how old she had been but in the end she had met her rightful fate.

How many children she must have fed on for staying alive that long... Theo shuddered. Even as a witch hunter you never got used to seeing this like this.  
He looks around the small living area one more time, making sure none of the traces can be followed back to him; as he meets two frightful blue eyes, peaking out behind the closet doors.

“Hey”, carefully the young hunter steps closer, “you can come out now, she's dead and I won't hurt you, I promise.”  
The doors open so slowly it seems impossible but then a boy, around 14 steps outside the cabinet. He is thin, his shirt looks dirty and too small on him but his blue eyes are glowing full of life as he watches Theo wearily. 

“What is your name? I am Theodore but you can call me Theo if you want.”  
The boy stares at the witch’s body, unable to move until Theo steps in his sightlines and goes down on his knees. “I promise, she can't hurt you anymore.”

Electric eyes meet his own as a small smile lights up the boy's face.

“Liam. My name is Liam.”


End file.
